


Ereri Week Day 5

by NotHanji



Series: Ereri week 2015 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week 2015, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mermaid!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHanji/pseuds/NotHanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi texts Eren during his night walk and when he thought the boy wouldn't answer... he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I know, I'm cheating, again since I'm posting this a day late but hear me out. No, I don't have an excuse. I just didn't have inspiration yesterday. But here it is. And I tried as much as I could to keep the general feel of the story.

One of Levi’s favorite night activities was to walk alone around town. Although he usually has a set up route, today his feet brought him in Eren’s neighborhood. The neighborhood was calm, a few houses still had their lights up but the majority were already asleep. The street was mildly lit so Levi could see his way through the houses. He eventually stopped in front of his boyfriend’s house and considered texting him. Levi didn’t like to admit it but he has a quota of Eren contact that he has to meet everyday, and today, busy as it was, he didn’t meet this quota. 

Levi to Eren: “Eren, you still awake?”

Levi waited a few minutes; a few lights were still lit but Eren’s room wasn’t. Maybe he was asleep, but when did that ever stop Levi from texting or calling him. Eventually, after a little over 10 minutes without a reply, Levi walked began to walk back to his house with a sigh. He really missed Eren but he couldn’t be too selfish and force the boy to sacrifice his sleep for Levi (even though there were times he still did.) 

Levi came to thinking that maybe it was better if they just lived together, that way he didn’t have to always ask for permission to see him and he could cuddle with Eren even though the younger boy was asleep. He sighed again at the thought. Levi didn’t want to rush in their relationship and there were more things to think about if they wanted to live together. Yes, Levi had a stable job and a stable income but he was still in the beginning of his career and Eren was still in school. He needed to wait, at least that Eren was out of school before talking about living together. 

Levi was already a few steps away from the house when his phone vibrated against his leg. 

Eren to Levi: “Yes. The door is open. I’m in my room. Something happened. Come, quick.”

Levi read the text twice, his breath began to shorten and panic bubbled inside him. What had happened to Eren, in his own house? Burglary? Impossible, he was just in front of the house not even a few minutes ago. There were no suspicious person around. His phone vibrated again. 

Eren to Levi: “Don’t make noise. Mom and Dad are asleep. I think.”

The fact that Eren was careful enough to not wake his parents meant that it was not a big emergency, right. Nonetheless, Levi hurried and entered the house as silently as he could. The hallway was dark and he didn’t want to alert his presence to the house so he left it at it. It took him a few seconds for his eyes to be accustomed to the darkness but he managed to make it to the stairs without bumping into stuff anyway. Once on the top floor, he made a bee dash to Eren’s room. 

Eren’s door was closed. Levi pressed his ear against the door but couldn’t hear anything. 

“Eren?” he called softly. 

“It’s open.” Eren answered just as softly. 

Levi opened the door. The sigh that he saw was one he would have never thought seeing, ever. Eren was on the floor, on his stomach. A relieved smile appeared on his face upon seeing Levi and he could understand why; instead of feet, Eren had a fish tail. 

“W-What happened? What is this?” Levi asked in shock. 

“I don’t know,” Eren admitted. “I was asleep when a voice woke me up. I thought it was Dad but when I opened my eyes I was surrounded by a bright light. When the light disappeared, I had this fish tail. I fell from the bed in panic and couldn’t pick myself back up.”

Levi nodded, the story was unbelievable to say the least. How many people wake up to a bright light and grow fish tail? Maybe not a lot because this was the first he ever heard about it. 

“And I think I’m drying up.” Eren admitted, “I need water.”

“W-what do we do then?”

Levi approached Eren and helped the boy on his bed. 

“C-can you fill the bath with water? That way I could rehydrated in it?”

“What?” Levi grimaced. “Eren, that’s a stupid idea. I’ll just bring you to the river. It’s not too far from here.”

“Believe me Levi, I saw it in an anime.” Eren looked very confident, a toothy grin on his face. 

Levi just shook his head but went into action. 

“Whatever. I’ll go fill your bath. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Can’t really go far without legs,” Eren retorted, moving his tail to emphasize his statement. 

Levi silently closed Eren’s door behind him and went to the bathroom. He turned the faucets and made sure the bath was warm enough. He went back to pick Eren up as the bath was filling up. 

“OK. We need to be fast before the bath overflows.” Levi commented as he picked Eren up. 

“Has anyone ever told you to watch the bath when you fill it with water?” Eren wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a sarcastic little shit?” Levi attacked back, unimpressed. “Now let’s hurry or I turn the water off and empty your precious source of water.”

Eren feigned a shock and gasped, “Would you really let me die?”

“If you keep on being annoying, I may consider it.” 

Levi gathered Eren in his arms. Despite being the shorter one, he was a little stronger so carrying his boyfriend was not a problem. The problem was that his boyfriend’s tail was all slimy and Levi had to internally fight with his disgust until he reached the bathroom and heavily dropped Eren into the bath.

 

Eren felt content in the water, doing nothing but splashing his tail with water while Levi sat at the rim of the bath. 

“How are your parents going to react to this?” He wondered out loud.

“We’ll deal with that when time comes. But I’m sure Mom will be happy. She always loved sushi.”

That earned his a swat of the head. 

“Why did this even happen to you Eren?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I was cursed by those clients who come to the restaurant I call me the golden skin mermaid.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

They stayed silent for a while with Eren happily splashing his tail and Levi dozing off. 

“Hey Levi?” Eren spoke up after a while. 

“Hmm?”

“What would you do if I stayed like this forever?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you…” Eren stopped himself, thinking carefully about the words he was about to say. “So, I’m not human right now right? I’m different. You can maybe even say I’m a monster. People get weirded out with what’s different, they don’t like it when things are different from them. So I was wondering if you would hate me if I stayed… different, forever.”

Levi looked carefully at Eren who was focused on his hand, playing anxiously with loose skin. The lifted his hand to gently ruffle with Eren’s hair and offered him a smile. 

“It doesn’t matter what you are, I’ll always love you Eren.” He confessed. 

 

It was true that at first Eren’s physical attributes was what attracted him, but the more Levi got to know Eren, the prettier he got. Now, Levi was not sure if he could live his life without Eren in it. 

 

“Me too. I’ll always love you too.” Eren admitted and leaned into Levi’s touch.


End file.
